Where the Brothers Meet
by Kadrian
Summary: Tag to 5x01. After his first daring attempt to speak to Elijah after seven long years, Klaus finds himself watching over his brother every chance he gets. He will stand by his brother―the way Elijah did for him for a thousand years. (brothers / non-slash) [One Shot]


While I wait patiently (stab them all for their weekly updating procedure) for episode 2, I will attempt to do what I do best: write fanfics about anything that comes to my mind. With the rather sad amount of brotherly fanfic between Klaus and Elijah, I decided to elaborate more on that instead of the already over-populated bank of romance fics, not that those are ever my specialties anyway.

Note: after reading short synoposis of episode 3, this fic might turn out to be a tad bit too ignorant and not consice with the plotline but...boom, I don't care anymore. I just need my immortal brothers to do their brother conversation thing and I'll peace out and go stab people for making us wait for a whole entire week.

* * *

"In his current state, he wouldn't know an enemy if they sat down at his piano."

Klaus is going to rip every single one of the bastard's heart out if they even dare to set foot within a mile around his brother Elijah. Elijah might call it absurd, but Elijah can't order him around anymore. If any of the patrons in the cafe even dare to lay their hands on Elijah any more than necessary, he will disembowel them. In fact, if they get even the slightest too close to Klaus' comfort, he will politely escort them out and then gut them. His brother Elijah, after all, has to maintain his naive innocence, amnesia or not.

For a thousand years, Elijah has been his beam of support, his star, and the only one standing beside him when everything falls away. Empires rise, empires fall, and he will not care even if his beloved New Orleans burn to ashes if it means the safety of his brother. It is a small price to pay for the ten centuries Elijah has spent for him even if not with him. Rebekah told him of the purpose Elijah dedicated his life towards: Klaus' redemption. So many times he has pushed his dear brother away in spite and anger, yet stubborn Elijah always comes back with the absurd promise of Always and Forever. If the older Original is ever wounded from Klaus lashing out, his perfectly tailored suit hides away all imperfection.

Which is why Klaus finds it strange to see his brother Elijah wearing anything but a suit before the piano, smooth melody streaming with fine finesse from beneath his fingers and his body swaying with each delicate notes like he has always done for centuries and years. A small smile lingered on lips as he dips his head with the soft ending. The patrons clap in enjoyment and Elijah fishes out the next request from the glass jar on his right as he takes an elegant sip of his drink. For a moment, Klaus plays with the thought of simply walking up to the man, grabs him, and pulls him into a hug. To hell with dying roses. Maybe Elijah will remember, maybe everything will go back to the way it was. Except he knows it won't. The blood will pour from the water fountain if he spends more time than allowed and the beautifully delicate flowers on the adjacent table will start to wither in protest at the tugging Hollows.

So he stands there behind the curtains and listens. If Elijah can spare a hundred decades worth of his time searching for the supposed redemption of Klaus, Klaus certainly can spend another hour watching over his brother and resisting his tempting urge that is growing stronger by the second. Finally, Elijah stands and bids goodnight to the patrons as the next shift arrives and takes over from him. The next shift turns out to be a male pianist named something that Klaus doesn't bother to read. It can be Bob or Bobby or his personal favorite Curry for all he cares. He watches with undisguised jealousy as Curry affectionately reaches over and hugs Elijah. His poor brother like always gently returns the hug. That's it, Klaus is going to slaughter that man and blow him to smithereens. Of course, that would have to be as soon as he safely escorts Elijah home. He doesn't want any stray vampires, witches, werewolves, or whatever forsaken creatures that dare to rear their ugly head to take advantage of Elijah. Elijah might have been even more powerful than Klaus but right now, he is no more than some naive immortal vampire still testing his vampire power.

Klaus is quick to follow as soon as Elijah dons his jacket and exits the cafe after murmuring good night to the kind elder couple by the doors. Elijah always has the weirdest sense of respect. His brother will rip out a grown man's heart without seconds' thoughts but he will stop sometimes at some of the most bizarre street corners to help out old lady crossing the incredibly short road. Fine, that was just once and Elijah explains to him that the old lady has something he wants. The amnesia is turning his immortal brother into some kind of immortal caring freak. Klaus smiled. Definitely something to remind Elijah of once he regains his memory.

"You've been following me for a while now," Klaus jerks up, berating himself mentally for the loss of concentration that causes even Elijah in his current state to find him, "May I ask why?"

Klaus opens his mouth with a fake genuine smile in search for something incredibly believable as a quick reply. When he finds none, he closes it and gives Elijah the best he can come up with, "Well, I live in the same direction."

Elijah is amnesic, he isn't stupid. His brother's lips quirk up in a quick amused smile as his eyes skeptically laugh at him in mirth, "I am grateful for your watchful protection of my short return journey but it is entirely unnecessary."

"Then perhaps I can keep you entertained," Klaus sweeps a hand down the darkened streetlights only by the dim orange street lamps, "On your however short journey back home."

Elijah does not give him an answer as he starts walking again and Klaus safely takes it as a green light and easily steps forward until he is side by side with Elijah. The whispers have started again and judging by the slight frown marring his brother's elegant features, he is hearing them as well. Klaus spares a quick glance behind them without alarming Elijah. The fountain outside the nearby motel is already red, spitting out crimson blood that glittered brightly underneath the light.

The Hollow tugs him toward Elijah and Elijah must have felt the same thing for he glances at Klaus in his typical gauging gaze, a small narrow of his eyes and his lips slightly ajar as if about to ask a question or make a grand statement. It is an action he has seen so familiarly on Elijah's face.

His phone rings at the exact moment and he stops. Elijah follows suit and turns to face him. Without even looking at the ID, Klaus knows who it is. It is either Rebekah or Rebekah. Did he also mention the possibility of Rebekah?

"Dear sister," Klaus begins, "I've had a slight change of mind this evening-"

"Oh spare me the theatre," Rebekah cuts him short in frustration, "You're lucky I was just about to step into my bath. Unlike last time where I end up bathing in an entire tub of blood and dead rose petals. Listen, Klaus. I know you're keen on seeing Elijah, I do as well, but you cannot stay for so long. Not until the Hollow is gone."

"So what if the flowers die?" Klaus ignores her pathetic attempt at reasoning when her every word betrays her longing to see Elijah again, "So what if your bath is ruined? Can't a brother look out for his brother for once? Can I not return the hundred decades blind devotion for even a night?"

Rebekah is silent for a moment and her tone turns gentle and heartbroken when she continues, "Oh brother… How is he?"

Klaus turns toward the subject of their talk, still looking slightly troubled but his gaze has shifted to the bubbling fountain of blood. Elijah is ready to make his way to check out the phenomenon when Klaus orders him to stop, "Elijah, stay right here."

"Is everything all right?" Their sister asks anxiously, unable to see what is happening and fears for her brother, "Is Elijah all right?"

"I presume you know the causation of that blood fountain," Elijah muses but makes no further actions to move toward the offending liquid that seems to be slowly rising and ready to pour out of the stone bowl, "And I take it bodes no good news."

Dear old Elijah, always remaining calm in the face of everything.

"Yes," Klaus replies with a neutral smile then returns to Rebekah, "Sis, I will call you right back."

He then turns back to Elijah, "I am very sorry to say that I will have to depart without reaching our destination."

"Anything I can help?"

"No," Klaus beamed and Elijah's skeptical gaze is back, "It's best if you are to return home as soon as possible."

Elijah looks as if he wants to say something but at the last minute, he pulls it back. Klaus feels a beat of disappointment at the unspoken words and swallowed it down when Elijah merely nods and headed in his original directions. He did not turn back but Klaus watches him until his dear brother's figure is no more than a dark silhouette against the street lights. The whispers cease a moment later and he waits until the fountain returns to the clear crystal flow of water before picking up his phone again.

"What happened?" Rebekah's frantic voice picks up the call before the first ring really has a chance to sound out, "Is Elijah all right?"

"The fountain was spewing blood as usual," Klaus explains as he speeds onto the roof of the nearby house and easily finds Elijah's form in the short distance, "I did not want to tell Elijah more than necessary."

"You know," She sighs, "If you want to see 'Lijah so badly, give brother your phone number. This is the twenty-first century, you have easier ways to communicate that will not cause a blood outburst."

"A stranger who follows him home every day really isn't the best opening setting for asking for anyone's phone number," Klaus bodily speeds onto the next roof to catch with Elijah without being seen, "Besides, I don't want to be seen in a worse light than I already am if I am to watch over him."

The line is silent for a moment and when Rebekah continues, she sounds pleased, "Klaus, you've shown more personal growth than what Elijah probably had expected."

Klaus snaps his phone shut.

The sound of a car coming up makes him glance over in silent alarm. Elijah is so close to home. Just cross the streets is the apartment complex and with the streets pretty much devoid of people at the godforsaken hour, it isn't hard to see who the car slows down for. Elijah waits for the car until he is right alongside the driver's window. The driver gets out and Klaus frowns in displeasure. It is Curry.

Curry hands Elijah a jacket and Klaus recognizes it as the one from a few days ago. The level of platonic intimacy unnerved Klaus. Who is this man and why will Curry go to such trouble for Elijah? Something for a quiet afterthought after he guts that man.

That is, of course, after Elijah safely enters his apartment without any further mischief. Though Klaus is tempted with the idea of simply ripping the daring idiotic mortal human's heart out right in front of Elijah. Perhaps that will help kill the Hollow. Who knows.


End file.
